A New Life
by TheStarkidMockingjay
Summary: Beatrice Prior at Hogwarts, Sorry about the bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter or Divergent, first from both fandoms so I appreciate reviews, positive and negative, enjoy!**

"Prior, Beatrice!" The sharp looking woman, Professor McGonagall, calls my name and I walk with shaking steps to the front of the great hall.  
>I sit on the short stool and sit politely with my hands in my lap. I look down at six tables, six futures. Would I be kind and work hard, in Hufflepuff? Or seek knowledge in Erudite? Honest Candor? Cunning and ambitious Slytherin? Dauntless, where dwell the brave at heart? Or would I follow in my parent's footsteps in selfless Abnegation?<br>After what seems like hours, the hat lowers over my eyes. A small voice jumps out of the blackness, making me start.  
>"Where shall I put you? Abnegation maybe?<br>You do have selfless traits, were your parents from there, yes? Good mind indeed, perhaps Erudite? But I also sense Dauntless in you too. Very interesting…my Dear, you may very well be in grave danger. Divergent is the word, tell no one of what I said to you.  
>Now where to place you, deep inside you seek adventure and danger… better be DAUNTLESS!" The last word it yells out loud.<br>The hat is taken off and I can see the dauntless table cheering, my eyes find my brother at the Erudite table and I walk over and sit next to a young man, prefect I think. He looks at me and smiles. "I'm Four, welcome to Dauntless. What's your name?"  
>"Umm…" I don't know why I hesitate, but Beatrice just doesn't sound right anymore."<br>"Think about it." He says. "You don't get to pick again."  
>"Tris." I say firmly. He smiles and looks like he wants to say more, but then a new member of Dauntless sits down next to me.<br>"I'm glad I got Dauntless, I was scared for a minute that the hat would put me in Hufflepuff!" She is tall with dark skin and short hair. "My name's Christina, you?"  
>"Tris." I reply.<br>The headmaster clears his throat and makes a short speech. I notice one teacher, with greasy hair and a hooked nose, staring at me. He catches my eye. I feel like I should look away but the dauntless in me wins out and I stare him down until he sneers and looks away.  
>Dinner is amazing, and I take in my surroundings. Two red haired, freckled twins are making inappropriate jokes, and I wonder why Four isn't telling them off, he is a prefect, after all. Instead he is laughing along with everyone else at the table.<br>After dinner we make our way to the Dauntless dormitories, with my newfound friends Christina, Al and Will. Being raised by two Abnegation parents I never got the chance to make friends.  
>We approach a hole in the ground, just along the outside wall next to the greenhouses.<br>"The other houses have a password, or have to answer a question. But here in Dauntless bravery is required to enter, our new first years have the privilege of going first." Four explains.  
>"Is there water or something at the bottom?" another first year asks? Four smiles, "that's for you to find out, isn't it?"<br>The dauntless aren't suicidal; I know that, so there has to be something at the bottom. I take a breath and walk to the edge of the hole.  
>I hear whispers behind me and I don't think, I just jump.<br>Into the hole.  
>Into my new life in Dauntless.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Finally, Here is your long awaited second chapter, I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Divergent or Harry Potter, although I wish I did.

The following week is mostly orientation. Two days a week we have classes all day. Three days each week we have to wake up two hours earlier for House training, on those days classes are pushed 3 hours back. weekends are for studying and getting some extra sleep.  
>Today is House training day, and like always we get woken up by Lauren, the female Prefect in charge of the first years.<br>I stumble out of bed and get dressed as quickly as I can. As I pull my new, black Dauntless shirt out of my trunk, my old, grey one falls out on to the floor. I pick it up and quickly shove it back in, I don't need to be thinking of home right now, it's bad enough without needing reminders.  
>I imagine my fathers reaction to learn that I wasn't placed in abnegation, not good. he still hasn't responded to the owl I sent him, but at the same time, I'm also relived, the last thing I need is a howler. It's not like I <em>chose <em>dauntless anyway, it wasn't my decision, was it?  
>I push those thoughts aside as I brush my teeth and pull my hair back into a messy bun.<br>When we're done, Christina and I walk to the Common room to wait for everybody else.  
>Most of the guys are already there, and Four is with them. For some reason my heart starts to beat faster when I see him, although I have no idea why.<br>We climb the ladder out of the common room and head to the training room where we usually practice our fighting skills.  
>The long room has tape on the floor in the shape of a box, "Today you will be combining fighting skills with dueling. Your wand will be placed at one end of the room, and yourself at the other, and you will fight your opponent while trying to get your wand. first person to obtain their wand and cast a stunning spell at them wins the round." Four explains. "everybody clear?"<br>I look at the whiteboard at the front of the room, I was facing off against Peter, an annoying, cruel First year, seemingly inseparable from his cronies, Molly and Drew. Christina is against Molly, and Al and Will are pitted against eah other, Al seems uncomfortable, though I don't know why, with his size, he can crush Will, who seems even smaller next to him.  
>We sit at the back to wait for our turn. I'm going last, so I will have time to study tehniques, and see what works and what doesn't. I watch carefully, it seems that smaller people have a better chance when they go for the wand first, sneaking around their opponent's defenses and casting a simple stunning spell, which is what I'll probably do, unless Peter beats me senseless before I can reach my wand.<br>Christina and I try to guess who will win based on what we have seen so far. "Edward" she says, "He's one of the best fighters here, Drew won't last 2 minutes". She's right, Edward quickly dispatches Drew with a hard blow to the head, then casts a full body bind curse while He's still getting up off the ground.  
>"Will and Al" Four announces. They stand up and walk to their places."Al" Christina whispers, "one hit and he'll be unconcious". She looks worried.<br>When Four gives the okay, Will starts walking forward, Al hesitates for a few seconds, then reluctantly starts toward the center. When they reach each other, Al tries to walk past Will, but Will blocks his path and smirks at him, Al tries again but Will moves quickly to counter him. "Come on, hit him!" someone yells.  
>Al turns toward the voice and Will brings an elbow up into his jaw, although he almost has to jump. Suprise registers in Al's face and he lashes out with his fist, hitting Will square in the face. He crumples to the ground, dazed. Al just stares, dumbstruck, while Will struggles to get back on his feet. "What are you doing?" Four shouts. "Get your wand!" Al looks around, then starts jogging toward his wand, when he reaches it, he turns around and look at Will, who is halfway to his wand, still looking a bit unfocused.<br>Al picks up his wand and holds it akwardly. He stares at it like it might explode, then looks up at Will, who has his back turned. "Finish him!"Four yells. Al points his wand at the back of Will's head, then drops it. As he bends down to pick it it up, Will turns around and yells "Stupify!" The spell hits Al in the chest and throws him backwards.  
>Will walks over and helps him up. They walk back over to the benches and sit next to us. There's already a bruise forming under Will's eye, and his nose is bleeding, but he's still smirking, "Al never stood a chance". he says, winking at him, Al looks at him, "Sorry", he says guiltily. "Sorry?" Will laughs. "I beat you". " Oh really?" I ask. "how's your face? He almost broke your nose". Christina laughs. "laugh all you want". Will says, "Good luck fighting Molly, she looks like an angry bull". She rolls her eyes"yeah, that's an insult to angry bulls". He laughs.<br>"Christina and Molly". Four announces. "Good luck". I whisper. She walks briskly to her place and stands there stiffly, trying to hide the fact that she is terrified.  
>When Four gives the signal, Molly charges at her, swinging her fist. Christina dodges her and starts running toward the other side. Molly turns around and starts chasing after her, she grabs a fistful of Christina's hair and pulls her down.<br>Christina yelps and tried to get free of Molly's grasp. Molly puts her in a headlock with one arm, and hits her in the side of the head with the other. Christina brings her elbow back into Molly's stomach, and twists free, running for her wand, but that just makes Molly even more angry, she tackles Christina from behind, flips her onto her back, and delivers a punch to the face that knocks her out cold.  
>Molly walks to her her wand a picks it up, with a cruel smile on her face. She stands over Christina and twists her wand in her hand, waiting for her to wake up. Christina comes to with a groan, and tries to move out of the way, but Molly whispers a spell under her breath.<br>Christia cries out as angry red slashes appear all over her face and torso. For a moment everything is silent, then, as her blood slowly seeps onto the grey floor, Molly laughs loudly, and Four runs over towards them, and kneels over Christina.  
>"If we get her to Madam Pomfrey, we may be able to prevent scarring. Edward, help me take her to the hospital wing. Molly, stay here, the rest of you, go back to the dormitories until classes start." Him and Edward help Christina to her feet, and walk her out of the room.<br>As soon as they leave everyone starts talking at once.  
>"What happened to her?"<br>"I've never seen that spell before."  
>"Did you <em>see <em>her face?"  
>I am still staring at the blood on the floor. Will stands beside me, looking murderous." I'm going to kill her" he mutters. Suprisingly the only one with his wits still about him is Al.<br>"Come on." he says gently, "Killing Molly isn't going to make anything better, let's go back to the dormitories and wait for news". We follow him silently back to the dorms with Will occasionaly whispering "I'm going to kill her." under his breath.  
>We get to the hole that is the entrance to our dormitories. One by one we jump in, landing on the net, and walk into the common room, where we sit on some chairs clustered in a corner.<br>We sit in silence for a few minutes, then Will reapeats for the hundredth time, "I'm going to kill her." "I'll help you", I reply. "did you hear her laughing?" he says, "like she was enjoying, you know, what she did. She had better hope that she never has to face me, I'll make her laugh, she-" He stops talking as Peter comes out of the boys dorm room. "If Molly gets expelled because of your stupid friend, she's going to be wishing for some cuts on her face." He says.  
>Will stands up, defensive. "If Christina dies because of your stupid friend, she's going to be wishing that she gets expelled, because I swear I will-" Al cuts him off. "Just ignore him, he's not worth it." Will stares daggers at Peter, then reluctantly sits down.<br>Peter smirks and walks off to sit with Drew on the other side of the room. We sit and talk for a few more minutes, Until Four and Edward walk into the room. I stand up and walk over to them. "Is she alright?" I ask Four. "Yeah, she's fine."He says, "She's just resting. Molly has detention for the next three weeks. we'll continue the battles next house training day, now shouldn't you be getting to Transfiguration? You wouldn't want to be late." I nod and grab my things, and Will, Al and I start walking to class, but as I pass by Peter he leans over and whispers in my ear. "You're going to be envying Christina by the time I'm done with you Tris, and if I accidently do some permanent damage? Who cares?"

Well, I hope you enjoyed it, the next one is on the way.

I probably wont have a regular update schedule or anything fancy like that, due to my very busy life (A.K.A my bad time managment skills) but you won't have to wait as long as you had to wait for this one. They will be longer too.

Thank you to all of you who Reviewed, Followed and Favourited, and thank you all for being so patient with me.

I also apologise for any misspellings, I got maple syrup on my keyboard and some of the keys require extra force to go down, and sometimes I don't notice that I left a letter out

I would LOVE reviews for this chapter, whether you're complimenting me, using constructive critisism, or just telling me that my writing is crap, I really appreciate them. 


End file.
